Visions
by Spider-MansWoman
Summary: Will you be able to kill someone you love? Even when you know who they are? Will you be able to turn your back on the woman you fell in love with? Or turn your back on a brother you looked up to? Could Logan destroy the Ghosts or will he fight to protect them?
1. News, The Hunted

**Disclaimer: I do not own Call Of Duty Activision does. I do own the idea of the story and OC's.** **Rated M for some language (will be clean of profanity) and violence.** ** _Visions_ by Maroon 5 belongs to the rightful artist and their respective record label.**

 _10, July, 2027_

"Hey! Hey, hey, it's okay. You're safe, you need to lay back down," A pair of slender hands pushed Hesh back down onto the medical bed. "Everything's going to be okay."

Hesh was beginning to go unconscious again but the furrow in his brow said otherwise. "Logan. Where's Logan?"

A pair of brown eyes came into Hesh's sight, a furrow in her mahogany brows and moisture filled her brown eyes.

"He's gone. He wasn't there with you when they came to pick you up. The only thing about him that was left… was his blood. There was a trail but…" She placed a hand over her mouth to muffle the sob that left her lips. "You said something about Rorke and destroying the Ghosts."

Hesh watched the girl as she spoke, the crack in her voice, the tears flowing from her eyes. The girl who was trained along with him and his baby brother. The girl who he caught looking at his baby brother, Logan would look and she'd blush. Hesh knew she had liked Logan, Hesh knew that Logan had liked her but didn't want to show it. Sarah Diane Merrick was Merricks little sister, she had been with them in their missions.

Merrick also knew that there was something going on between Logan and Sarah. Hesh feels his own grief of losing his brother rise and squeeze inside his chest, Sarah takes in a sharp breath and leans back in her chair wiping her eyes.

"I'm sorry, after your father and now… Logan. We've been looking since evac picked you up, Keegan and Riley tracked into the jungle but lost his scent. They keep going back and they send helis to go further-"

"Where did you get that?" Hesh narrows his eyes on a necklace around Sarah's neck. Hesh knew the silver chain and he seen the silver locket, "Where did you get that?!"

Sarah jumps and puts a hand over the locket, "Logan!... Logan gave it to me," She stands and steps back that's when Hesh realized his fist was clenched and it was raised slightly.

Hesh steps back and puts a hand on his side where the bullet that was meant to kill Elias had also gotten him. They repaired it the bullet wound but it was going to take a awhile to heal. Sarah sighs and runs a hand through her hair, the curls and waves fall around her face and over her shoulders. The Federation were done but that didn't Elias couldn't start them back up. He was angry and he was in pain physically and emotionally, and this girl was the only tie left to Logan.

Clicking of nails brought Hesh out of his thoughts as Riley yelped and licked his hand. Hesh smiled and knelt down, to the best of his ability, and he scratched behind the dog's ears. Hesh's thoughts were still going, Sarah was there when Elias was killed, Sarah was there to help her brother, she was there to help Riley. Sarah covered Logan as he carried Riley to the copper, but they were split up as Merrick kept Sarah into the base grounds. She had actually had gotten sick and Merrick kept her, she had actually thrown up a few times during some missions.

She kept saying it was nerves and that she would be fine, and she had gotten really moody. She almost gave away their position once because her mood had turned ugly and Keegan had to tackle her and cover her mouth. Once they were in the clear Merrick scolded her and went to send her back to base but she protested. Hesh has seen that the two were edgy and more touchy than usual, but kept it low key. Hesh has been confused but was quickly distracted by enemy gunfire.

Keegan walked in and helped Hesh back into the medical bed, Sarah sits back down and Keegan puts a hand on his shoulder. Keegan tells Sarah to tell Hesh the other news. Hesh looks up and Sarah takes in another sharp breath.

"What's going on?" Hesh looks to Sarah but her head is down and he looks to Keegan. "What other news?"

Keegan looks to Sarah again and she's looking at Hesh, "I'm pregnant."

Hesh glances at her confused, but he's surprised, "Oh shit, congratulations."

But the smile that Hesh put on was lost by the look on her face and the grief in her eyes, "It's Logan's."

Hesh does a double take, "What the fuck?! Holy shit!" Keegan agreed, "How far along are you? What are you going to do? Oh my god, my brothers having a baby. Oh shit..."

Then realization filled his expression and hit him like a tide wave, Sarah nods.

"Three weeks, remember those times I was sick and I was acting like a bitch?" Hesh nods vigorously. "Yeah, that's when I really knew I was pregnant but when I got sick again. Merrick forced me to see a doctor."

Hesh took in a deep breath and let it out slowly, "Are we going to?" They look at him confused, "Are we just going to sit here or are we going to find my brother?"

 _8, June, 2027_

Logan watches what goes on between Merrick and Hesh, one of the other soldiers broke up a impending fight. He sat Hesh down and a smaller, slender form calmed Merrick down. The unknown Ghost looked at Logan and he seen he had golden brown eyes, and had a Ghost design. And also had a hood up.

"Stow it! All of you!"

"We have to go back! Our dads down there and we're not leaving him behind!" Hesh stands back up.

The unknown Ghost with the good places a Hesh's shoulder and guided him back to his seat.

That's really admirable of you. But you father's not there anymore," The one crouched in front of Hesh took off his mask.

"Dad?! This whole time you were a then? You're a Ghost?" Hesh asked, surprised and Logan looked up at the unknown Ghost that stood in front of him.

"He's the Ghost," He pulled back his hood and pulled off the mask. "That's you're commanding officer," It wasn't a guy, it was a girl.

"What the hell?" Logan looked from her to his father and the other Ghosts. "You, too? What the hell, Sarah?"

"This was that big secret that I couldn't tell you. My secret mission," Sarah sat next to him and Elias began speaking a moment later when Logan didn't reply.

Logan looked back at Sarah, she was looking at Elias as he told the story, she caught his eye. He looked away and listened to his father's story about Rorke. They were taken to a housing and settled in.

Sarah dropped her bag and plopped on the couch beside Logan with a huff. She looked at him and he looked back at her, it was weird, Keegan picked up in it.

"You look you've been haunted," Sarah smirks at him and stands to get a beer.

Logan takes in a sharp breath and let it go, he stood with her following her, "Yeah, well, I didn't think I'd see a girl I've known my whole become one of the most badass from my father's stories."

Sarah chuckles and leans her lower back against the counter in the kitchen, Logan grabs a beer from the fridge but doesn't open it. Sarah takes a swig and looks back at him.

"Well, I wouldn't say you've known me you're whole life. I was practically invisible to you," She takes another drink before setting it down on the counter beside her.

Riley pads over and sits down beside her and looks up at her.

"He likes you," Logan smirks down at the dog and Riley knocks Sarah off her feet by brushing his body into her legs. Logan caught her before she fell on the floor laughing. "Easy Riley," Riley's tail wags and trots out the room.

"He's a character," Sarah says and Logan helps her stand straight but he doesn't exactly let her go.

"Yeah, he is but he's loyal and he's a pain in the ass sometimes," Sarah looks up at him and her breath catches in her throat. "You weren't invisible to me, how could you ever be invisible?"

His hands tighten on her waist when she kisses him, she wraps a hand in his hair to pull him closer and one on his back. One of Logan's hands press her between her shoulder blades and on her hip. Her body molds against him, her legs lifts to his waist and he nips her bottom lip for entrance. She moans softly when she rolls her hips into his and lifts onto the counter.

"Hey, Sarah, Logan. Hesh, and Kick are going to get food. Is Chinese okay or do you- Whoa!" Keegan stops just inside the kitchen, Logan and Sarah separate.

Sarah was startled and she accidentally hit her beer bottle, it felt to the kitchen floor with a smash. The shattered pieces of glass scatter around the kitchen tile floor.

"Everything alright in there?" Elias calls.

"Yeah, I just dropped my glass," Sarah says and pulls her hair into a ponytail.

Logan, Keegan and Sarah clean up the glass and the liquid before Sarah creates room between her and Logan. Keegan lowers his voice, "Hey, guys I'm not judging but if you're not willing to continue this, at least be careful or make it known you two are together."

Sarah shakes her head, "No, it's fine. It was just… It was a mistake," She walks out quickly but takes a beer with her.

Logan sighs and rubs a hand over his face, "It wasn't a mistake was it?" Keegan asks quietly.

Logan looks up at him, he shakes his head, "I've liked her forever, she was the first to make a move," Logan says and runs a hand through his short hair.

Keegan stands next to him, they hear Sarah laugh and Merrick and Elias continue the story they're telling. Logan smiles unconsciously hearing Sarah's laugh. Keegan watches his face as he looks at the wall clearly knowing that Sarah's on the other side of it. Keegan hums lowly and Logan glanced at him sideways.

"What?" Logan asks and Keegan looks at him.

"Nothing," Keegan shakes his head and sips his beer.

Logan gives another sideways glance but drops it, the two are quiet from the reminder of the time to food arrives. Sarah helps Hesh and carries a bag into the kitchen. She basically avoids Logan all together and she's quieter than usual. After they finish eating and Elias briefs them on the next mission, then Kick brings something up that confuses the rest of the crew expect Merrick, Elias and Keegan.

"Are we going clubbing or are we staying here and acting like a bunch of old people playing poker?" Sarah snickers.

"Honestly Kick that doesn't sound so bad, what do we have to celebrate for anyway. We lost the beach," Sarah leans back in her seat around the kitchen table.

Merrick kicks her chair, "That doesn't mean we aren't sitting in this room right now. Let's celebrate that lives we lost," Kicks lifts his drink to Merrick.

Sarah scowls and Elias doesn't say anything but just watches the girl and watches his boys look at each other with slight fear. "The Feds or ours? Because it seems to me we're just sitting here and not pushing them back!"

Elias doesn't say anything but stands ready if he needs to break up a fight.

"What the hell is going on with you, Sar?! You've been pretty pissy for the past two days," That does make Sarah stop for a second and she feels the familiar symptoms of PMS.

She sighs, then Kick laughs, "Are you on your period?" He continues to laugh as Sarah's eyes grow wide.

She checks herself and chucks a chip at Booth, "No! You ass! I just friends today! Why wouldn't I be pissy!"

Keegan speaks up, "Sarah, we all lost a friend too. There's something else that wrong, what's going on?" Keegan walks over to her and talks quietly to her.

Kick starts up a conversation to keep the attention off Sarah and Keegan. Elias observes the others and notice that his youngest has fallen quiet, quieter than usual. It concerned him but he also knew that it had been a long day, but Logan snuck a glance towards Sarah. He knew that look and he seen the way he looked down before looking back at Kick and Merrick. His brows furrowed and then laughed along with the others as Merrick commented on something on Booth.

Sarah and Keegan join the group again, Sarah doesn't sit down. "We going clubbing or are we staying here?" Sarah smirks as Kick whoops and jump from their seats.

"Serious?" Merrick asked.

"Yeah, let's go," Keegan walks out the kitchen with Sarah.

"You Walker boys coming?" Merrick asks standing behind his sister.

Hesh and Logan look to each other then to their father, "Why are you guys looking at me. You're adults," Hesh smiles and looks to Logan.

Logan gives Hesh a sideways glance and Hesh has a mirth glint in his green eyes. "You wanna to go clubbing?"

Logan smiles despite knowing what his brother is going to pull, "Please don't."

Hesh looks at him innocently as the two follow the three other Ghosts as they get ready to go. "What are you talking about?" Hesh asks nonchalantly and even Merrick and Keegan know what Hesh is going to pull.

Sarah walked away and up the stairs and cleaned up. She looked at different choices of dresses, she picked two and decided a red backless tube top dress that ended by the middle of her thighs. She pulled on some black strap suede sandal platform heels to bring her height up to the boys from her regular 5'7 ft to at least to 5'10. She combed her hair and let the mahogany dark curls fall over her shoulders and put on mascara and eyeliner and some lip gloss and she was done. She grabbed some cash and her phone and walked down the stairs hearing the boys down there.

She was making sure she had everything went quiet, she looked up without moving her head before turning to the guys. They were all wide eyed and staring at her.

"What?" She asked. She looks down, "Did I over do it?" She nervously plays with her silver bracelets.

Merrick shakes his head, "I just haven't seen you in a dress for years. The last time you wore a dress was for-"

"My junior year, for prom." Sarah smiles and looks down.

Kick takes a deep intake of breath, "We ready to go?"

Keegan looks to the others, "Yeah, let's go."

They walk over to a car and then Hesh stops, "Is there another car or are we going to have to squish in?"

Kick, Merrick, Keegan, Logan, Hesh, and Sarah all look at each other and then they all settle on Sarah. She sighs and knows what's going to happen, she's going to have to sit on someone's lap.

They pile in the car and Sarah has the sit on Logan's lap, she leans back against his chest as they pull away. They all laugh and converse as Keegan drives them to the local club and Kick begins to sing a song by Iggy Azalea. Sarah teases about his jumble of words and Kick challenges her to do the rap. She gets it and Kick pays up and then they all sing along to a song by Cher, Believe. They all laugh when Hesh sings a high, off key note in one of the verses and Sarah's head drops back onto Logan's shoulder.

They don't notice but Kick does and he smiles at the blind feelings for each other. When they reach the club, Merrick and Sarah are the first to exit the car. The rest get out and someone cat whistles, Sarah turns and sees a man with rich dark skin and beautiful features. He bites his lower lip as he scans Sarah body from her feet to her face. She blushes slightly but also jumps out of her skin when Logan wraps an arm around her waist to pull her away.

Sarah knows not to question when the guys stand behind them as back up. Sarah doesn't fight it because she knows that the guys are looking after her but why did Logan have to do that. It could've been Hesh and she would be fine with it but why was she angry that Logan did it?

They walked to the doors and Logan let go of her and she was grateful and also disappointed by it. She looked up at him as he passed to go to the door. He opened it, Kick went in eagerly and Keegan shook his head and gently nudged Sarah forward. She walked in and the others followed with Logan in the back, they all walked to the bar. Someone called Sarah's name and nearly knocked her over, Sarah laughed and hugged Carly back.

"Damn! Who you showing off for?!" Carly asks and scans Sarah outfit. Sarah laughs and shakes her head, "It's about time you show off your those petite, long legs girl!"

"Look at you though, you're showing off you figure too," Carly snorts.

"I'm straight with big boobs, you're like a freaking Victoria Secret model that goes in the front lines," Carly orders another drink and orders Sarah's usual. "Hey, Tommy!" Carly hugs Merrick and Keegan and turns to the Walker boys. "Well, hello," Carly eyes the two new guys.

Sarah snickers, "Carly, this Hesh, and Logan Walker. They're on our new team, Hesh, Logan, this Carly Smith."

Hesh smiles at Carly and she shakes his hand and Logan's. They converse for a little bit until Carly steals Sarah and goes to get their drinks. Carly leans into Sarah's ear and says something and Sarah laughs. Merrick gets him and Keegan a beer and Hesh orders a drink for him and Logan. Keegan and Merrick go off on their own and Hesh and Logan are almost tackled by girls.

Carly and Sarah snicker and talk at the bar until a pair of arms wraps around Sarah's waist. Sarah knows who it is and turns around in his arms and reaches up to kiss him and kisses her face that makes her giggle. Logan feels knife twisting in his gut like pain and jealousy. Merrick claps the guy on his shoulder and he turns around and jokes around with Keegan and Kick. Hesh gets pulled into the dance floor so Logan joins Merrick, Sarah, Carly and the this other guy.

He hears Carly and Sarah call him Chris, he scans the guy and notices that he's military. Merrick sees Logan brings the kid over and introduces him to Chris Tiller. Chris smiled when he notices he's Elias Walker's son, but something about Chris makes Logan's anxiety go up. He shakes his hand, and ask Chris what he serves in and Chris tells him, he's a Marine. But Logan also knows that there's no Marine names Christopher Tiller but he doesn't say anything.

He also knows that Chris is studying Logan, Hesh comes over and he's introduced to Chris. Hesh's brow furrows and he comments about that there's no Marines or a Christopher Tiller in the military system. Carly had left before Hesh came over and Keegan and Kick come over. Sarah's confused and looks up at Chris but he doesn't meet her eyes and she notices Chris is tense. Chris looks at Logan as the realization crosses his face, Chris shoves Logan.

With the promise of a fight some of the clubbers circle but the Ghosts drag Chris and Logan outside with Sarah following. In an alley, Chris breaks from Merricks hold and lands a punch across Logan's jaw. Hesh and Keegan let go of Logan as he defends himself.

"What the fuck is going on?!" Kick yells.

Logan holds his hands and glared back Chris, Sarah's watching with fear and her eyes land on Chris then to Logan. She knows and yet she didn't say anything, she couldn't, she was forced not to. Chris steps forward but she flies and presses herself between the boys and puts her back against Logan's chest. Chris stops as well but his defensive reverie comes back and orders Sarah to get away. The Ghosts try to break it up but Chris and Logan stop them.

Sarah's heart beats out of her chest, she turns to look up at Logan and pushes him back. He looks down at her and then glowers at Chris when he says something that makes his anger flares again. Sarah wraps her arms around Logan to take him off guard but stop him from doing anything. They watch the anger fall from Logan's face and he steps back and Sarah follows, she turns but doesn't let Logan go.

"What is going on here?" Merrick finally asks and looks at Chris.

Hesh also realized what's going on, he answers before Sarah or Logan can, "He's a Fed."

Sarah looks at Chris, "He forced me to give information and provide cover for him."

Chris glares at Sarah, and she flinches at his hard, cold gaze, "You fucking bitch! I will kill you!" Chris lounges forward.

Logan pushes Sarah aside gently but got the message and Logan meets Chris halfway. Chris lands another punch across Logan's jaw but Logan rewards him with a solid right hook to his nose. Chris goes to punch Logan again, Sarah gets between Logan and falls against Logan with a yelp. She's holding her cheek, Logan wraps his arms around her, the fury is rolling off of Logan in waves. Merrick, Keegan, Hesh, and Kick stands in front of the two and glare at Chris.

"Leave before I regret doing something to you," Merrick orders.

"Don't let him get away, he knows too much," Sarah says.

She flinches again and hides her face from Chris in Logan's chest. Sarah was never afraid but she was now and it was showing, Keegan stepped forward with Merricks approval. Hesh and Kick turn around and walk over to Logan and Sarah, there's crack and Chris's body fall to the pavement. Logan sighs and looks at Sarah, she looks up at him and he sees the tears in her eyes. Logan doesn't care about what looks he got when he kissed Sarah's tears away and picks her up bridal style.

They leave for the house, when they arrive Elias is at the kitchen table with papers spread around the surface. Logan walks in with Sarah behind him and Elias stands seeing the dark bruise on his son's face and on Sarah's. Merrick and Keegan fill him in and Kick warms up some leftovers and filling in what he can as well. Logan hands Sarah an ice pack, she gives him a grateful smile, she sits at the table and takes her heels off. Merrick gives her comfort as she tells Elias what she had done and says she'll leave if Elias wants to kick off the team.

Keegan, Hesh, Logan, Kick, and Merrick look at each other and look to Elias but his face is soft and he's calm. Elias puts a hand on Sarah's shoulder and gives it an reassuring squeeze. She looks up at him with tears in her eyes and her mascara was running.

"I'm so proud of you," Elias says and she gawks at him so do the others. "You might have been forced to give information and might've been killed if you said anything about it. But I also know you Sarah, you would've given false information as well."

Sarah smiles at that, "Yeah, I did. I bet they were pissed when I told them we were going to Asia to form alliances when we were going to meet up with your boys. But Chris found out about your boys real names though," She grimaces.

Elias shakes his head gives Sarah some tissues, she wipes her eyes and blows her nose. "It was going to get out there but that means we're going to be extra careful on our future missions."

They all nod, Merrick turns to Logan, "Hey," Logan looks up at him, "Thank you for taking the punches for her."

Logan meets Sarah's gaze, he sighs and turns to Merrick, "Anytime."

"At least I got to crack his neck," Merrick Keegan and Kick chuckle.

Sarah shakes her head with a smile, she stands and grabs her heels before leaving the room. The guys joke around and Sarah comes back in in a pair of leggings and a big, Captain America shield shirt. Kick snorts, Sarah sits next to him and shares his plate of food, Merrick gave her a nice ice pack when she was done.

Merrick sits next to her on the couch, "So you and Logan, huh?"

She looks at him, "What do you mean?"

Hesh and Keegan walk out of the kitchen, Logan and Elias still in the kitchen. Hesh smirks at Sarah, "I didn't know you and Logan were together."

Sarah huffs, "We're not."

They all look at her sideways, "Riigghhttt," Kick has a raised brow.

"I'm serious," She looks at all of them. "We're not together, there's nothing going on. Logan has always looked out for me since high school," Sarah takes out her phone and scrolls through a browser.

"Mhm, so you guys were always the affectionate type of friends?" Kick asks.

"No, what brought this on?" She looks to Kick.

"You wouldn't let Logan fight Chris. You held him back," Keegan answers.

"No one was ever able to stop Logan if there was a fight. You held him back, I've never been able to hold him back. You'd have to knock him out to get him off of someone," Hesh says and sits on the other couch.

Sarah runs a hand over her face, "Guys, we're not together, honestly."

Merrick and Kick let it go but Keegan knew the two had strong feelings for each other and he also knew that they were making out in the kitchen only hours before.

"I think that we should call it a night," Elias sighs and walks out of the kitchen with Logan behind him.

Keegan yawns, "Yeah, it was a long day and a long night," Merrick and Hesh agree nodding.

"You coming up, Sar?" Logan asked at the bottom of the stairs after the doors closed upstairs.

She shook her head and ran her hands through her hair, "I'll be up soon."

Logan looked up to the second floor then walked back over to Sarah and sat next to her on the couch. Sarah huffs and climbs onto his lap and went to ask her what she was doing but stopped him with a kiss on his lips.

"We didn't get to finish what we started," She says lowly between kisses.

 _17, June, 2027_

Sarah crawls over to Logan on her belly and she checks him for wounds, he didn't have any despite watching him fall and get caught in the trees. His vest helped prevent injuries to his vital organs. Logan gasped and got defensive when Sarah touched him.

"Whoa! Whoa! It's me, Logan, it's Sarah," She lowered voice when he realized it was her. "It's okay, are you hurt? You fell higher than the rest of us," She helps him onto his feet.

"No, how about you?" They help each other up as Sarah shakes her head.

"No, I'm fine."

" _Everyone report in_." It was Elias.

" _It's Hesh, I'm with Merrick,_ " Hesh reports.

" _Good. Keegan's with me_." Elias responds. " _Logan? Sarah?_ " He calls over the comms.

"It's Sarah, I'm with Logan," Sarah replies into the comms.

Logan looks at her when it's just static from his comm. "I think it got jacked up," Logan stealths his pistol and knife.

His tracker scanning for enemy's, " _Sarah? Logan?_ " Elias calls again.

" _I seen them get snagged on some trees. Sarah hit first then two minutes later Logan_ ," Hesh says as Sarah examines her comms.

The two look at each other, "My mics busted, how about yours?" Sarah checks his comms. "Your mic and the speakers busted," She looks at him.

He kisses her, "We got this, we're Ghosts."

She smiled at him, "Yeah, let's go."

" _Shit! Get down! Looks like we've got company_." Hesh says.

" _We're coming to you_ ," Elias reassures them. Sarah takes out her secondary pistol and follows Logan as he leads them forward. " _Logan, Sarah, if you guys can hear me, try and find the crash site. We're just up the hill. Stay low and quiet, and you will find us. You can do this._ "

Comms go silent after that. There's nothing but the buzz of insects, and the beeping of Logan's tracker as we draw closer. He looks at Sarah as they crouch and stay hidden from the patrolling Fed. A tremor shakes the ground. It's not strong enough to knock them off their feet which which says that whatever caused it is couple miles off. They shake it off and continue on.

" _What the hell was that_?" Hesh asks.

" _A tremor, maybe... but I've been wrong before_ ," Elias replies and images of ODIN's destruction flash through Logan and Sarah's mind.

They continue on, Sarah takes down a Fed and grabs the silent assault rifle and goes back into cover beside Logan. Logan's pistol isn't exactly silent like Sarah rifle, so she takes out the Feds that are in their way.

" _We still have patrols moving around out here_ ," Hesh says almost apologetically, " _You'll have a group of them headed your way, Elias_."

" _Copy that, stay safe. Both of you_."

They stop seeing a some Feds their way, Logan goes behind Sarah as she aims and shoots the Feds down. Logan turns for more but their clear, they continue forward and then Logan stops seeing black smoke rising into the sky. Logan nudged Sarah softly in the side, she looks at him and then follows his gaze. She gasps a little too loud when a Fed closed their path. He sees them when drop back onto the ground, Sarah drops him before he can radio in.

"That was close," Logan says and keeps leading them forward.

" _These guys are getting close,_ " Hesh says suddenly and relief floods through me until he sighs, " _We're going to have to engage._ "

"Oh no," Sarah's whispers.

" _Left side, left side!_ " Hesh calls, chaos erupting on his end.

" _Hesh!_ " Merrick cries out.

" _Hesh? Hesh?!_ " Elias calls but there's no response from Hesh or Merrick.

Sarah tried to call in but she hears the static in Logan's comm. " _Hesh? Elias? Merrick? Merrick, you there?_ "

Nothing.

" _Logan, Sarah, they're moving through the plane wreckage_ ," Elias warns, "You're going to have to go around."

"I was afraid of that," Sarah says to Logan as they continue forward.

The two continue forward keeping Elias advice in the front of their minds. Logan pulls Sarah to him and slides a dirt cliff from against an edge of a canyon. They continue on their way, Logan buries his knife in a Feds throat before they continue there way to the hill ahead.

" _Logan, Sarah, we can see you guys on the tracker. You're almost to us,_ " Dad says suddenly over comms; you can hear his relief clear as day.

A little further they can hear water and smell it, the two break in a run and see Elias and Keegan on the other side of a stream. Keegan pulls Sarah into a hug and squeezes Logan's shoulder with a smile.

"We heard gunfire, you guys okay?" Elias asks.

"Yeah, we're fine," Logan looks down at Sarah before looking back at his father.

"Let's go get our boys," Elias says and the four of them continue up a hill and drop down when they come into view.

"Hesh, we see you," he advises softly, "When this goes loud...stay low. Logan, do it."

Sarah gives him her rifle and he lines up his shot before taking it, Elias, and Keegan, drop the other Feds before Merrick shots his Fed. Sarah bolts straight for Merrick, he catches her and laughs but hugs her back just as tightly. Merrick claps Logan on the back with a smile, Logan hands Sarah her rifle before taking one of his own. Sarah takes Logan's hand, giving it a squeeze and a smile, he returns it.

"Everyone good to go?" Elias asks. They all nod, "Mako's picking us up two klicks from here."

The ground shakes again, a little more intensely this time, Logan momentarily loses his balance but steadies Sarah as she wobbles. When they regain their footing they turn to each other.

"What the hell was that?" Keegan asks.

"I don't know," Elias replies wearily before becoming authoritative. "Whatever it is, let's not make ourselves an easy target. We move quiet and quick, we'll make it home safe. Let's go."

Elias starts up the creek and we all follow after him. The canyon we enter is narrow, high cliffs on either side that makes any noise echo and bounce off the sides. The gentle rapids and soft splashing of the river seem louder. Then there's the fast thumping of helo blades somewhere up ahead.

"Sounds like a helo's up ahead," Merrick says.

"I hear it. These canyons aren't doing them any favors," Elias replies.

"Let's use it to our advantage then," Hesh says before pressing forward with Keegan.

Elias, Merrick and Sarah follow behind them as Logan takes up the rear. Elias announces its a supply drop and says to hang tight. Sarah leans against the canyon wall and Logan's beside her, Merrick watches the two as they look at each other then to the others.

Elias gives an order to get moving, they all continue forward, "Mako, you read? We're halfway to you," Elias says into the comms.

"More of them coming back this way!"

"We can hide behind that waterfall," Hesh suggests.

"Do it," says Elias and they all take off.

Sarah crouches beside Merrick, watching the waterfall. They all have their rifles trained on the waterfall as distorted Spanish draws closer.

"I see 'em. Stay still and let 'em pass," Elias says from the entrance.

"Don't move," Merrick says.

Sarah crouches quickly and looks to Logan, she holds up an okay sign, and he nods. Sarah turns back to Merrick and catches his eye, she knows he was watching them. He doesn't say anything but looks between them before looking back to the waterfall as the Feds pass by.

"Let's move before they head back this way," Dad orders before they're all off again.

They fall in behind Elias and Hesh, Keegan and Merrick now bringing up the rear. We hit a grove of trees crawling with Feds and stop to try and find a way past them. Hesh spots one and points it out. Dad agrees and gives the order.

"Alright, flank right. Stay low. Only engage if spotted. On my mark. OK, go! Now!"

He and Hesh creep forward while Logan and Sarah stay low and silently follow. There's some stop and go and a couple of close calls but they all manage to make it to the other side just in time to see a couple of helicopters buzz by overhead as rain starts to pour down.

"Great," Sarah scowls, and Logan snorts at her.

She stuck out her tongue at him and he reaches out to tap her chin. She quickly closes her mouth and he just grins at her.

Sarah pushes Logan aside and the foliage rustles and they all freeze, Logan stays put on his back, they continue on. Logan gives Sarah a mocking glare, she punches him and Logan scoffs softly before Keegan tells them to knock it off. But he's smiling and Merrick shakes his head.

The team halt at the tree line and watch as Feds in ghillie suits pile out of the birds, disappearing into the shoulder-high grass just in front of them. Elias tells them to creep past them, follow him in a single file line. Logan can hear his heartbeat beginning to pound in his ears, he distracts himself by keeping an eye on Sarah. Once they're past, and they hurry to get the river. Hesh is calling in their position when a tremor so big knocks Sarah down and Logan tumbled over her.

The two laugh briefly but it still doesn't scare the shit out of them.

"What's doing that shit?!" Merrick demands.

No one knows. Not until a rocket blasts off nearby, tearing through the sky and causing all hell to break loose. Hesh is worried it's nuclear but I'm pretty sure it has something to do with the Federation's interest in ODIN. Mako's saying it's not the only one and Dad's telling them to sit tight.

"Helo! Get down!" Keegan shouts.

Logan drops just as he gets to the rock and grass.

Merrick yanks Sarah down, "Hold still!"

She stays on her side, "Don't move!" Keegan hisses.

Elias shouts for them to move and the all run the an incline, Sarah squeals as she slides down behind Elias and Hesh. The rain had made it slick enough to slide down and it wasn't too steep. Logan pulls Sarah to her feet and the team all take off once again, Keegan took up the rear as Sarah and Logan follow closely behind Merrick. And it sounded like Elias and Merrick are arguing over who gets to beat the hell out of Rorke first. When they reach the river, Elias tells them to jump.

Elias and Hesh were the first ones, Logan scooped Sarah into his arms and he jumps. Sarah whoops and Logan laughs, they separate when they hit the water, they surface and the two look back to see the others behind them. Sarah dunks Logan laughing and Logan pulls her under from under the water. Before they surface he kisses her once again, Sarah splashed him playfully before a couple of Zodiacs arrive. Riley's on one of them and Sarah's call out to him and he began barking seeing them.

They're helped onto the boats and they're taken home.


	2. Clockwork

**Disclaimer: I do not own Call Of Duty Activision does. I do own the idea of the story and OC's.**

 _ **Never Too Late**_ **by Threes Days Grace belongs to the rightful artist and their respective record label.**

…

 _20, June, 2027_

Merrick radioes Kick while he smashes out the headlights and Keegan, Sarah, Logan, and Hesh all gather their rifles and bags.

"Kick, we've acquired enemy uniforms and are headed to the security checkpoint," Merrick says into his comms before turning to the rest of them, "We hit the security checkpoint and get in position for the returning patrol."

They all nod before taking off toward the facility, the glittering snow crunching beneath our boots. Keegan and Sarah are at a running point. The two weave in between the trees until they come to a makeshift road, it's nothing more than another area of snow packed down by Federation movements and cleared of trees. They have taken the time to carve a short tunnel through part of the mountain though, it helps the noise of the Federation trucks reach us before we can ever see them. At the tree line they halt and drop back into the shadows to wait for the trucks to pass.

Merrick lets them know the checkpoint's just ahead while Kick let's us know we've only got ten minutes to get into place before the power's cut. One truck passes them, another close behind it. Neither of them see them. After waiting for a moment to make sure there aren't anymore, they break from cover and dash across the road, quickly disappearing into the trees once more. About a klick in there's a small snow covered ledge.

They vault it and find themselves at the top of a short cliff. There's a break in the trees and even from here Sarah can see the monolithic grey walls of the Fed checkpoint. Still, we move a little closer, pausing in the shadows at the edge of the tree line.

"Hold your fire," Merrick says as he takes a knee beside her and scans the checkpoint, "Alright I count eight at the checkpoint."

"Nine," Keegan corrects, "There's a guard, right side tower. He makes nine."

"Nice catch, Keegan," Merrick says, "Take him out, Logan."

Logan aims and the Fed drops, Keegan verifies it and Merricks gives them their next targets. Sarah waits with Hesh, she looks at him and he winks at her before watching his brother take down the middle guy on the next tower. Now they're left with just the other five wandering the ground level of the checkpoint. Merrick tells them to take the rest of them, they call their shots before Merrick has Logan kick it off again. Doesn't take more than a few seconds for Merrick, Sarah, Hesh, Logan, and Keegan to drop them. Checkpoint now clear they run for the buildings, Merrick and Logan clearing the bodies on the left while Sarah and Hesh clear right. Merrick lets Kick know they've secured the checkpoint and double checks the position of the incoming patrol. Kick tells them they're nearly here, right on schedule, as they all take their spots near the tollgate; Hesh and Merrick post up near the auxiliary building while Keegan and Logan wait near the booth itself.

"These uniforms better work," Hesh says.

"I hear ya, I hope my height don't give us away," Sarah says and casually leans against the wall of the building, her eyes on the incoming vehicles.

"Showtime," Keegan says as a convoy of Fed vehicles starts down the road toward toward.

"Let the BTR pass," Merrick orders preemptively.

The BTR passes right on by, along with most of the rest of the patrol. Only a single vehicle breaks from the pack and comes toward us, two Feds inside. Merrick motions for them to stop and they do. He continues to chat with them in Spanish, keeping their focus while Logan slips into position beside the driver. Sarah watch's to make sure the rest of the patrol is around the bend and out of sight.

" _All clear,_ " She whispers into the comm quietly.

Logan pulls a knife free and nod to Merrick. Logan drives his knife through the throat of his respective Fed. The engine chokes, dying as his Fed's foot slips from the clutch. Merrick pulls his knife free, letting his guy fall carelessly against the dash before opening the door and dragging him out. Logan does the same as Sarah comes around onto his side.

"Clean and load, we need to be green in thirty," Merrick says.

Keegan tosses his bag in the back as Logan's dumps his Fed behind the barricade of the tollbooth. Sarah pinches Logan's butt playfully and he smacks her butt in return and no one notices, Hesh dumps his back in the back. Sarah climbs in the middle between Hesh and Logan, they hide their clasped hands by Logan's bag in his lap. The engine roars back to life and they continue on, the engine revving slightly whenever Keegan has to shift gears. Merrick decides to brief the team again on what needs to happen once they're inside.

Frigid Andean air whips by as they cruise toward the base and Merrick has to raise his voice to be heard over it. Sarah hides her hair under a cap and thankfully Hesh decided to wear his to not attract extra attention.

"Once inside, keep your spacing and minimize shots after the blackout. Hesh, be ready to hook into their system when we get to security. We need that bug in place so Kick can keep an eye on things."

"Roger," Hesh says, acknowledging Merrick.

Merrick updates Elias on their current progress.

"Scarecrow, we're at the clubhouse. We've secured a vehicle and are moving to Blackbird."

" _Copy, Actual. Blackbird is quiet. You are go for insertion and data retrieval,_ " Elias says.

"Copy all," Merrick says as another vehicle heads toward them; Keegan lifts a hand to acknowledge them as the base comes into view.

"Entering Blackbird," Merrick reports quietly as they pass into the mountain.

They come to a stop and Keegan kills the engine. Everyone climbs out and heads to the back to grab their bags. Sarah sighs, sliding out and falling in behind Keegan. They're a couple curious looks but thankfully no one questions Sarah's appearance. The giant vault door on the entrance starts to ease shut and Logan wonders if it's on a timer or if it's something Kick's doing as they pass through it. The sight of a checkpoint fully equipped with metal detectors and baggage scanners makes Sarah and Logan steps slow.

" _Fifteen seconds,_ " advises Kick.

"Ready your NVGs," Merrick says and, on cue, the lights go off, "Clean house."

They flip on my NVGs, catching a brief view of some thoroughly confused Feds before Merrick, Hesh, and Keegan unleash hell. They take down the handful of Feds at the security checkpoint before any of them even realize what's going on. By the time the rest manage to draw their weapons and attempt to return fire they've already set off the metal detectors and pushed through. They open fire and drop the rest of the group of Feds before pressing on. Once it's clear, they halt in security.

Keegan and Logan watching the way they just came from and Sarah's watching the way ahead while Merrick holds up a glow stick so Hesh can see what he's doing as he patches Kick into the base's security feed. With the power off they can't check whether or not Kick can see the camera feeds but they can test the connection. Hesh and Kick do it, something about a static test pattern. The two were up to works; Kick receives the signal.

Sarah goes ahead to make sure the coast is clear, Hesh finishes just as Sarah scans throughly of the hallway and room.

"Clear!" Sarah calls.

"Let's get a move on, we've got to reach that blast door before the power's back on. We try drilling it then and it locks down," Merrick says.

They jog to the end of the hall. A giant metal door with no way to open it but a keypad blocks their way.

"Kick, we're in the green zone. Prepping victor now," Merrick reports.

" _Check. Thirty seconds until powers restored,_ " Kick responds.

"Great," Sarah muttered under her breath.

They ditch their NVGs and Merrick's cracked a couple of glow sticks in order to provide some light. Keegan kneels and starts to rifle through his bag while Hesh fishes out a tablet and starts to scan for the door's hydraulic seals. Logan grabs the drill once Keegan pulls it out, Sarah keeps guard. Hesh is muttering in the background, his tablet beeping periodically while Keegan continues rifling through the bag, eventually finding thermite and handing some off to Merrick before taking the rest for himself. After what feels like forever Hesh's tablet starts to beep rapidly, drawing Logan's attention back to his brother.

Drill here," Hesh says, marking the spot with a black x and shifting out of his way, "Careful, there's a back trip plate. Don't drill to far or it'll lock down," Hesh says.

Sarah watches Logan drill through the seal, she watches his shoulders and how the light from the drill lights up his face. His face contorted in concentration and it was also distant. Sarah knew that look from when they were together, and what the night provided, but the list and Love were not in his rich brown eyes. He notices her gaze, he moved aside as Keegan places a charge and he gives her a wink and a crooked smirk. She looks away and then gasps when Merrick startled her slightly, she peeks back up at Logan when he moves into position.

Moving on to number two," Hesh says as he runs his tablet over the other side of the door while Keegan and Merrick line the hinges with thermite.

" _20 seconds,_ " Kick warns.

"Got it!" Hesh says, his tablet chiming rapidly as he draws another x, "There's your spot, Logan."

"We're good," Hesh says as Logan retracts the drill and dumps it onto the floor, "Hydraulic seals are down."

Hesh verifies it and Keegan places another charge. Keegan warns everyone that the explosives are armed and Merrick has him ignite the thermite. It flares a blindingly bright white as it melts through the hinges. Merrick has them all move back before ordering Keegan to blow the charges. When he finds it he pulls it out and uses it. Sarah closes her eyes, shielding them from the blast as the door blows. It sends a shockwave through the air and hits the floor with a slam-bang crash. The blare of an alarm assaults their ears and there's a mess of metal slag and fluorescent lights.

"Front door's open! ETA to the nest: four minutes," Merrick says, they all pass through the gaping hole left by the door; a few Feds venture out, trying to figure out what happened, and start chattering in angry Spanish as they catch sight of us, "Shit! Open fire!"

They do. Keegan and Sarah clear the lab to the left while Merrick, Logan, and Hesh focus on the center and fight their way down the hall. Easier said than done when all the Feds are sticking to cover and only coming out long enough to pop off a couple of rounds at a time. Once Sarah realize she starts firing out the windows of the lab to help Merrick, Logan, and Hesh.

Within one of the labs, a Fed shot Sarah in the thigh, and another one advances on her. She had let out a yelp, and went to stab the other Fed in leg but was knocked away. Her knife was turned on her, she struggles and lets out a cry when the Fed hit her leg with the bullet wound.

"Sarah!" Logan cries.

He jumps over some equipment and knocks the Fed off of her. Sarah shots the Fed coming toward them, and then it's all clear.

" _Eyes and ears are online,_ " Kick says, " _Patching you in. Boss, you got a mess of 'em headed your way._ "

Logan helps Sarah to her feet, "Can you walk?" He asks with an arm around her waist.

"I kinda have to, if we're going to finish this," Sarah says and Keegan joins them.

"You alright?" Keegan looks at the wound on her thigh.

"Yeah, I will be," Sarah says. Logan lets her go, she takes a few steps toward Merrick. She's limping but she's good.

Keegan heads to the lab to back me up and between the four of us we clear this section in no time flat.

" _Major activity at the next junction,_ " Kick warns Merricks grumbling curses under his breath as he takes the lead and stares down the door straight ahead.

"Are we clear to go right?" he asks after a moment of eyeing our only other option.

" _It'll take you to the high road but... It looks like it's all clear._ "

"Alright, you heard the man! Let's move! Move!" he says directing us toward the door down the short hall to the right, "Through here."

He tries to muscle it open a couple of times but it doesn't budge. Keegan sighs heavily before stepping forward and planting his left foot. In a quick movement he leans back and drives his right heel into the door, just below the handle. It flies open, banging wildly against the railing outside while icy mountain air rushes in. Keegan takes point, backing out onto the catwalk slowly while he scans the windows above for shooters. Once he's satisfied there aren't any he turns around and proceeds normally, his quiet way of saying all clear.

"Kick, we've exited the tree. Taking the high road to the nest," says Merrick.

" _I'm seeing minimal activity on the high road. You're off their radar for now but be advised multiple tangos are heading your way,_ " he warns.

"Copy."

Logan and Sarah hurry along behind Keegan. Merrick pauses just long enough to force the door shut behind them before falling in and bringing up the rear. Their steps rattle as they trudge along the catwalk, wind whistling as it rushes by. They hurry down some stairs and come up on a guard tower but it's empty. A Fed comes scampering around the corner and runs smack into Keegan. Sarah swears an Logan stands in front of her to back Keegan up, he doesn't need Logan's help after all. He catches the guy and swings him around, crashing his head through one of the windows on the tower before yanking him back and tossing him over the railing. The guy screams the entire way down but once he gets about halfway the sound can't reach us anymore.

"Watch those corners!" Merrick warns.

They round the guard house and there's a wall of windows, Sarah's able to do it with minimal limping but her leg is on fire. Dozens of Feds are running around inside but none of them look over to the team.

" _Tangos massing in the rotunda,_ " Kick says as we head down another set of stairs.

They reach the bottom of the stairs and slip inside. It's a short hallway, similar to the one we exited through earlier except it's bathed in an eerie red light which was stupid.

"Take it slow," Merrick says.

Keegan and Logan creep to the end of the hallway and post up on either side of the door. Most of the Feds have already gone by but there's a couple that have decided to plant themselves right outside the hall. Logan readies his rifle, fully intent on dropping them and rushing in, guns blazing but Keegan waves him off. He rises quietly and takes on a relaxed posture before heading out toward them. Logan's peeking around the corner, watching uneasily through my scope as Keegan begins to chat with them in Spanish. He gets within arms reach and grabs the one guys rifle while striking the other in the throat. Then he turns back to the first guy and proceeds strangle him with the strap of his rifle. The second guy doesn't even get a chance to move. Keegan snaps his neck before he can defend himself, Logan steps into the open, Merrick, Sarah and Hesh close behind. Keegan gives a nod as he dumps the body on the floor.

"Going hot!" Merrick says as we press forward into the rotunda, "Let's pick up the pace, boys. Move! Before the whole base gets here."

Merrick, Hesh, Keegan, and Sarah of them push down the center while Logan heads up the stairs on the right to find some high ground on a catwalk. They take care of the ones that are stupid enough to try and take the four of them head on while Logan pick off the one's unfortunate enough to poke their heads out of cover. Logan continues along the catwalk and dropping guys going for Sarah, once their clear the rotunda he heads down the stairs closest to the nest only to find Keegan waiting for him.

Logan helps Sarah down the ramp and they both jump when Merrick unleashes a round of bullets to the ceiling. There was panic with the scientists and they scatter going for the exits.

Sarah glares at Merrick, "Was that really necessary?"

Merrick shrugs and then they continue to the stairs ahead, he updates Kick on their position and Logan places Sarah beside her brother near the front windows to the ramp. Logan and Keegan set up defenses as Hesh and Merrick chit chat about the technology. Sarah gets lost at some point and then Logan is beside her. He's holding a mini-machine gun and she snickers before stocking up on tear gas.

"I'll need two minutes thirty to complete the download," Hesh says.

" _You've got about thirty seconds before they're on you guys. Good luck,_ " Kick says.

Keegan, Merrick Logan and Sarah ready their rifles while Hesh continues to pour over his notebook.

"Did you find the data on those rockets?" Merrick asks while we wait.

"Oh yeah," Hesh responds, his inner geek peeking out, "Specs, design, implementation."

He keeps going but none of us are listening anymore. The first wave of Feds have arrived. Sarah tears the pin off the the tear gas.

"Alright, let's do this," Merrick says and it's not hard to hear the slight smile in his voice, "Tangos incoming! Down the main ramp!"

Sarah throws them, once they start coughing and choking on the gas, they unleash round after round on them. Merrick will call out different positions and they'll take turns, their rifles and other defenses talking as they fight the Feds back. Once they get closer they drop the conversation all together and just continuously fire. A couple times they try to make a run for the stairs, the first time the mines stop them. The second time, the turret and they do.

Eventually they break through their defenses and get onto the platform. Before they can open fire Sarah chucking more tear gas at them. Their rifles fall as they gasp and choke. They open fire and drop them before they can recover, Sarah limps over quickly and buried her knife in their throats.

"I got it!" Hesh shouts as he pulls his notebook free and shoves it into his pack.

"Kick, data's secure. Make the call," Merrick says.

" _Check,_ " he says, " _Good work, guys._ "

"Time to cover our exit. Pop some smoke!" Merrick says and they do before he directs us out the back, "Through here. Go, go!"

A vault door shuts behind them, leaving the smoke to curl through the nest and blind the Feds instead of us. The team hurries through the back room toward the elevator, driven on by Kick's urging.

" _I'm hearing chatter on emergency frequencies. It's not long before they're on to you._ "

Merrick and Kick check our time again as we all pile in to the elevator.

"We're going out the same way we came in," Merrick says as the elevator doors close and they start to start upward, "Keep your weapons low but ready. Time to blend in. Keegan, leg. Hesh, help him. Logan, limp, Sarah doesn't need to pretend."

"Everyone, don't shoot unless you want to fight your way out of this," Merrick says as the elevator starts to slow, "Here we go."

The doors open, they're all playing their respective roles. Merrick heads out, hands up, as he begins to ramble on in terrified Spanish. Keegan, Hesh, Sarah and Logan pass by with minimal suspicion thanks to their "injuries". They let Merrick pass too and he brings up the rear. As they pass by the remains of the blast door we decimated Hesh catches a brief glimpse of a Fed turning the drill over in his hands as he inspects it. Hesh points out that they've got the drill right before Kick warns them they're starting to round up their own men. It's nothing they haven't already noticed though, Logan puts Sarah's arm around his shoulders to help walk as she becomes wobbly on her feet.

" _I suggest you start moving a little quicker_ ," Kick warns.

They all pick up the pace and Keegan lets his arm fall from Hesh's shoulders. They get toward the end of the hall and hang a left. As they're walking up the stairs a small group of Feds comes from the opposite direction and tears into their security system the second they get to the room. Hesh grabs a wounded Fed and helps him up the stairs.

"We just lost our eyes," Kick says as one of the Feds tears the bug free.

"That's because they just found the plant," Keegan hisses under his breath.

Hesh releases the Fed once they're past the group in security, leaning him against the wall as Logan and Sarah hurry on. Logan's eyes dart around taking in the different Feds, dead and living, watching for any obvious threats. They're ears catch one first. A barking guard dog catches Keegan's attention at the next corner.

"Pick up the pace," says Merrick as he jogs by.

They all start jogging along behind him but it's hard for Sarah as she tells Logan to go ahead. She pass by them and hang a hard right to head for the garage. Sarah dashed to the vehicle and climb in. Logan was the first to reach it, he helps Sarah in Merrick tells the others to hurry and get in. Once they're all in Keegan takes off and Hesh pulls his notebook from his pack. He's fiddling with it and Sarah gasps as she sneaks a peek at it.

"Merrick," Hesh says, audibly shaken, "the data we just grabbed... It contains kill estimates."

"Kill estimates?" he asks, glancing at the three in the rearview mirror.

"For cities all over the U.S." Sarah answers.

"Toledo, Lexington, Chicago. Those bastards!" Hesh seethes.

"Elias, we're exiting the base now."

" _Copy. We're two minutes out. Good luck, guys. I'll see you on the other side._ "

"Alright, you heard him. Keep it tight. Exfil will be here in two minutes," Merrick says followed by the screech of brakes that are in desperate need of some work.

The vehicle in front of us has stopped, the driver's chatting with a guard. Logan tightens his grip on his rifle uneasily as they start to slow.

"They're stopping vehicles."

"Stick with script," Merrick says as he checks his pistol, "Stop but be ready."

Keegan nods Logan, Hesh and Sarah relax the best they can as they pull forward only to be stopped by a guard. He starts to chat with Keegan. There's no rigidity to his body language, doesn't suspect a thing. A second set of boots echos against the cement as another guard comes over. He watches Keegan interact with the first guard.

His eyes shift to Merrick. Then to Hesh. Then to Logan, to Sarah. He stares at her for a second before his eyes narrow suspiciously and dart between Logan, Sarah and Hesh. He shouts something in Spanish, by the sound of it and the motion he's making he wants them to pull down their masks.

The guy reached over to grab Sarah's mask, Logan elbows him in the sternum, Hesh raises his pistol and pops off two quick rounds, one for each Fed, while Merrick shouts at Keegan. Keegan guns it, punching right through the roadblock.

"Logan! Get on the turret!" Merrick orders and Sarah moves so he can hop right up.

They're cruising down the road, putting as much distance between them and the base as fast as they can. A couple of trucks come to a stop at the bottom of the hill, attempting to block them in. Merrick's shouting at Logan to shoot them and telling Keegan to hurry up. He blasts both trucks, they aren't hard enough to get rid of them but they give Keegan enough room to punch through the blockade. He hangs a sharp left to avoid colliding with a building and keep them on the road.

Unfortunately they're vehicles heading straight toward them from the opposite direction. Keegan hangs a sharp right and Logan holds on as the vehicle leaps from the road and onto the frozen inlet beside it. The ice. Logan swings the turret around and start shooting out the ice behind us, placing my shots as best I can in places I think they'll hit trying to follow us. A few leap onto the ice in pursuit as they pass into a tunnel.

"Shoot the ice!" Merrick shouts.

"Shut the hell up, Merrick!" Sarah yells.

Merrick glares at her but her face breaks into pain as leg throbs and burns and in her lower abdomen start to churn. Hesh sees the green look on her face and asks if she's okay. Logan hits the ice with grenades and takes out most of the Feds. Logan's firing into the ice again but a couple more have dropped in out of nowhere and ram into them as they come to a fatigued metal bridge, trying to make them spin out. Hesh and Sarah manage to shoot some of the drivers.

It buys Logan time to bring the turret around and drop them both in the drink as they weave between the bridge's supports.

"Elias, this is Merrick, we're inbound for a hot exfil!"

" _Understood. I'll be in position in forty-five seconds._ "

A few more pop up on the left. Logan sinks a couple more but the rest are quickly running out of room for a close engagement. They're coming up to a fork in the water. Logan points the turret forward and blast the ice in the middle of their path. They blaze through on the right and they hear the screech of tires and the crash of metal on the left as they pile up. There's a lone survivor, a truck that floors it and comes speeding in behind them.

Before Logan can take the shot, Sarah fired, and the truck swerves before smashing against one of the canyon walls. Logan looks down at Sarah with wide eyes and she looks up with a grin, and laughing.

Before they can get any further, a submarine breaks up through the ice and the vehicle stops. Keegan and Merrick pull opens the hatch. Logan helps Sarah out and into the hatch before they head back home.


	3. Past? Future? What?

**Disclaimer: I do not own Call Of Duty Ghosts Activision does. I do own the idea of the story and OC's.**

 **I didn't know Logan had blonde hair, until I did some research. Which I find stupid because I can't picture Logan being a blonde. So he'll have dark hair like his father. And of course brown eyes, so yeah. If you're wondering who plays Sarah, or what she looks like, it's the story image.**

 **But her hair is redder, more like a darker red, I don't really know how to explain it.**

 ** _One Step At A Time_ by Jordin Sparks belongs to the rightful artist and her respective record label.**

 _26, January , 2028_

 _Sarah bursts through the doors and Keegan catches her before she go any further. She looks up at Keegan, she places a hand on her growing stomach, she wasn't wobbling yet but by late February she will be. Keegan shakes his head and her face breaks from relief and worry to heartbreak._

 _"They killed him?" She asks._

 _Keegan shakes his head, "No."_

 _"I wanna see him," She went to go around him but Keegan held onto her arms. "Keegan," She gives him a warning glare._

 _"Sarah," Hesh calls and the anguish on his face from down the hall as he faces a room but his face is turned toward her._

 _She walks over to him, she looks into the room, she gasps, she places a hand over her mouth. She began to cry and placed a hand on her stomach as her baby kicked. She rubs her stomach soothingly, she went to speak but Merrick opens the door for her. She walks in but she stops hearing the beeping of his heart. Logan was there, so thin, so sickly, but she knew it was him, they cleaned him up but he still looked dirty._

 _She sat down in a chair beside his bedside, she places a hand on his. She leans forward to the best of her ability, she rubs his cold hand to warm it up. She kisses the damaged knuckles, and is careful when she places it on her stomach._

 _"Do you feel it?" She lets the tears fall from her eyes, and holds his hand. "What happened to you?"_

 _She gets no reply to both her questions, she doesn't leave though, she won't leave his side. She couldn't leave his side, she wouldn't be able to. Keegan, Merrick, and Hesh watch with heavy hearts as Sarah cries and rubs her growing belly soothingly. Hesh wanted to be in there with his brother but he couldn't stand to look at him like that, there was no way he could without breaking something or crying like a baby. Talking to a doctor, they find out that his body is fighting off an unknown poison but the three Ghosts know what it is._

 _"You're alive," Sarah whispered. "You're really alive," She didn't let go of his hand even when a nurse to check the IV._

 _She didn't let go unless to use the bathroom or eat. She didn't let go until Logan woke up. She didn't let go until she knew he wouldn't slip from her fingers. She didn't let go until her mind was finally convinced he was alive and here with her. Hesh also didn't leave his brothers side, they both agreed on that, they both agreed to keep him safe and bring Sergeant Logan T. Walker was back._

 _Riley had caught Rorke's scent and lead the searching squads to his position where Logan had been calling out hearing Riley's cries. They took down the Feds that guarded and were surprised that Logan hadn't died from starvation or dehydration. They broke Logan out of the pit and lifted his nude body out, loading him into a vehicle, they took off. They got out successfully and didn't think twice about killing Rorke once and for all with a bullet to the head._

 _Sarah held his hand as they walked into the new house base, it was a large two story house. Logan looked at it and he couldn't help the images of his torture house. There was no anger, there was just panic and fear, Sarah knew the change and walked toward him. She took his hand, Logan looked down at her, he relaxed seeing her brown/green eyes. He held on for her, he knew that Rorke would get to him most of he told him he had gotten Sarah, killed her and his baby._

 _Logan was going to be a father, at the worst time he would admit, but he couldn't go back and stop his kidnapping. If he could, he would have insisted Keegan or Kick come, or Sarah herself but he knew he couldn't have brought her. He would have insisted that both Keegan and Kick come, he would've prepared to say goodbye if he was going to die. If him and Hesh had killed Rorke and made sure he drowned, Logan would've been more prepared._

 _All these thoughts couldn't change that though, he had to be strong, be the father his father always been. He was going to be a father, in the short time he'd been back, he felt his baby kick. Sarah had laughed at his face, and she seen the love that was already clenching his heart. Logan hoped for a girl, Sarah wanted a son, but knowing with the war would take him short from a normal life. Also knowing that Logan was wanted by Rorke's boss, they could their baby, they didn't know if he'd take it regardless._

 _Sarah pushed it away though when their baby continued to kick, she winced when it got hard, Logan soothed the baby with words and his hands. Hesh, Merrick and Keegan watched as Logan kissed her growing belly. Sarah was glowing, and she looked better than she did when Logan was gone, she was warned constantly to not stress herself out. She smiled down at Logan, tears prickling at her eyes, Logan looked up to give her smile but kissed her seeing the tears. Despite the fact that Logan felt better with his brother around and brought the real Logan out from the past, Sarah brought out the old Logan and held the future._

 _The love between them was beautiful and it was true, Logan cradled her face and kissed the tip of her nose. And like he had did many times before, he kissed her tears away and kissed her sweetly. She held his hands and kissed each palm and each knuckle. Her new growing belly made it hard for Sarah sleep on her stomach, she was the most content on her stomach. But she settled for her sides and her back, on her back it was always uncomfortable and it was hard to get out of bed to go to the bathroom on her back._

 _In a room where Logan had been transferred, they brought in an extra bed but there was none for Hesh. That made Sarah protest the most, but Hesh helped into Logan's bed one of those nights. She laid on her back for more room for both of them, and a doctor had actually checked Sarah's vitals as well. The had woken up Logan, he knew Sarah was beside him and it also created panic seeing a person over her. Hesh was awake at that time and came out of the bathroom and calmed Logan down saying the doctor wanted to make sure Sarah vitals were good because she was pregnant._

 _Sarah had stirred and calmed him down by taking his hand, and later that morning when he woke again. He panicked because Sarah wasn't in bed and he couldn't see Hesh. Hesh was behind him reading in a chair, Hesh calmed him down and Logan asked where Sarah was. He got her answer when she came out of the bathroom, she smiled at him and ordered breakfast._

 _Logan was doing better with everyone around, they were there to help him feel like Sergeant Logan T. Walker. Logan, Hesh, Keegan, and Merrick were there when Kick first felt the baby kick. They all laughed at his face and he wanted to feel her belly whenever he seen her. Sarah didn't mind, it was nice to comfort the soldiers even if it was her baby that made them forget about the war for a little while. One had also commented that the guys have something to forward to, a reason to fight the war, to have wives, to have children, to have lives._

 _And it was also going to suck when the baby was born because they'd have to deal with a crying baby at three in the morning. But Merrick promised he'd help out, so did Hesh, and Keegan and Kick. That reassured Sarah but she would feel guilty because they would be losing sleep and wouldn't be fully prepared to fight in the field. Merrick had agreed but it wasn't like they were going to let do everything on her own with Logan. They also had a surprise for her and Logan, the added on a small room and they decorated it._

 _The soldiers watched as Logan and Sarah opened the door and stepped inside. They heard Sarah's surprised but excited comments and they all just laughed at Logan's face. Sarah hugged very single man in that room, and she was very grateful for all of them. They were her family, they were always her family. They had also got a new captain, Capt. Adeline Smith, Sarah was happy to have another girl around but Adeline wasn't so happy to hear that the Lt. was pregnant._

 _Merrick called Adeline out on it, she was only there was for two weeks, she had stressed Sarah out and had actually made her cry. Logan came storming in shouting to Merrick with Sarah wobbling behind him, she kept him calm. Merrick called the captain in and questioned her, she lied and everyone knew it. Some of the soldiers backed up Sarah and Logan, Capt. Adeline Smith was transferred to the Navy Seals._

 _The first contraction came two weeks later, Sarah was with Kick, she stopped and groaned in pain. He asked her if she was okay, she nodded and they kept walking but when they were in the cafeteria. Sarah stopped and put her hands on a nearby table and was breathing heavy. Some soldiers had walked in and Kick sent them to get Logan and the medics. Kick helped Sarah out of the room, they stopped on the way as she breathed through the contractions._

 _The medic said she needed to go to the hospital, the baby was finally coming, Merrick, Hesh, and Logan drove Sarah to the hospital._

 _On April 7, 2028 at 3:36 am, Kristen Marie Walker was born._

 _"She's beautiful," Logan whispered. "My beautiful little Kristen," Logan smiled down at the baby looking up at him with wide, brown eyes._

 _His brown eyes with Sarah's shape, Kristen looked like her father but had her mothers qualities. Logan came out at times in her but she looked like her daddy the most. She had a full head of dark mahogany hair, she didn't have the green her mother had in her eyes. She had her father's rich brown eyes, Logan reaches out and softly stroked his finger back and forth on Kristen's cool cheek. Her legs kicked and she cooed with a gummy smile._

 _Logan cradled his daughter in his arms and made her giggle when he tickled her stomach. Kristen caught his finger and wrapped her small, dimple hand around it. Logan watched as Kristen began to fall asleep, he gently kissed her forehead and looked over at his newly wedded wife sleeping. He got his girls, he got his beautiful girls._

 _Sarah Walker, his wife and Kristen Walker, his babygirl. He kissed his wife's cheek and walked out of the room with his daughter in his arms._

 _"Logan!" Keegan called, he was smiling._

 _Logan walked toward him and Keegan seen the bundle in his arms. "There she is," Logan sat down next to Keegan on the couch._

 _Kristen woke up from her nap twenty minutes later, she was cooing and giggling at Merrick and Hesh entertained her. Logan watched with a grin as his daughter, there was a shriek and the men turned to see Kick had thrown Sarah over his shoulder._

 _"Kick, put me down," She laughed and he did._

 _He set her beside Logan and Kristen let out a squeal and reached for her mother. Logan passed Kristen to her mother and Kristen lost her fingers in her mother's hair, Logan kissed Sarah's cheek and Kick snapped a picture of them. The two looked at him confused._

 _"You're making a baby book for Kristen right?" The two looked at each other._

 _"Yeah," Sarah says._

 _"And if anything happened to one of you or both of you, wouldn't you want to know what you're parents looked like? And is over the moon for each other?" Sarah snorted and Logan smiled._

 _Kristen reached up to Sarah's face, kissed her dimples fingers and playfully bite them sucking her lips in to cover her teeth. She playfully and carefully bite her fingers making Kristen giggle. Kick snapped a photo of them, Logan looking at his girls and Kristen grinning and Sarah kissing her daughter's nose. Hesh and Merrick came over, Merrick held the baby Kristen tugged on Merricks growing beard._

 _"Hey, Merrick?" Sarah turned to Kick._

 _Hesh was speaking to his brother, Sarah was passed Kristen as Merrick and Kick left quickly to the command center. She looked after them, she stood to go feed Kristen when the shouting started. Sarah clutched Kristen to her chest and Riley knocked Sarah over onto her back. A Fed throats was ripped out by Riley and more Feds were flooding in. Sarah pulled her P226 from her thigh and took the Feds down._

 _She sprang to her feet, clenching her child close to her chest, and hid behind the couch as Feds came in from the other doors. Kristen was screaming and crying, Riley stuck by Sarah's side, whimpering and began growling. Sarah turned just in time, she held up her pistol but it was knocked out of her hand. Hesh came out of nowhere and shoved the Fed away, Riley tore his throat out. Hesh helped Sarah to her feet, Kristen still screaming._

 _"Logan," Sarah began to panic. "Logan? Logan?! Where's Logan?!" Hesh pushed Sarah him and took down some Feds._

 _Arms wrapped around her and the question in her mind was answered, Logan and Hesh lead Sarah and Kristen into the command room. Merrick pulled Sarah down and shielded his body with his as a grenade went off and debris was thrown their way. Merrick, Logan, Hesh and Riley covered Sarah as she tried to calm her baby, the loud noises didn't soothe her. The baby's eyes flashed up from her mothers to over her shoulder and she screamed an alarm._

 _Sarah turned around and quickly pulled her knife and stabbed it into a Feds stomach before Riley took him down. Sarah wrapped both arms around her daughter and cried along with her, her maternal instinct kicked in and the fear of dying and her baby being killed was overwhelming. They were coming for Logan, she'd lose him, she'd probably die protecting her eight month old daughter. When the noise quieted down, Sarah has been saying a quiet pray over and over, rocking back and forth to soothe herself and her baby._

 _Kristen's cries soothes into whimpers and Sarah waited until she was ripped from her baby, and she waited until they were both killed. A whimper came to her ears and fur brushed against her side. Riley licked her face and Sarah hugged the dog as Riley gently licked Kristen's arm. Kristen cooed at Riley._

 _"Sarah?" Merrick called._

 _She stood up and the three men standing guard visibly and audibly sighed in relief. Sarah picked up a bag full of grenades and flashes, she grabbed the nearest shirt. Logan helped her tuck Kristen against her chest, Merrick threw more and layered it. Kristen smiled up at the appearance of her father, Logan smiled and kissed her head._

 _"We need to get out here," Merrick lead them out to where more soldiers waited._

 _Kick came into view and he announced that he called in reinforcements and exfil. Keegan stood by her side, ready to give cover and protect the two women. Merrick gave orders, to make sure they all get out alive, to protect each other. Everyone in their own way looked at the only woman and child in the room, and they knew they couldn't let the Feds get Logan. Hesh and Riley stood on Sarah's otherside, Logan took Sarah's hand and they all continued to the dining area._

 _The helipads were up the stairs and with more supply closets, the large group headed forward and then were firing off rounds when Feds came in from the left side. Riley lead Sarah to the right, Keegan and Logan covering. Hesh brought up their read, a sick, unknown feeling set in Sarah's stomach, she looked around for her older brother. She reached into her bag, pulled a pin and threw it, it exploded and sent a few Feds flying, killing them instantly._

 _Logan covered her body with his when a grenade went off around them, and pulled her to her feet leading her away. Riley took down the Feds getting their path and Keegan and Hesh covered them from behind. Someone yelled for Merrick and the uneasy feeling knocked into Sarah full force. She spun around, everything went into slow motion, her mouth opened and a scream ripped from her throat as she watched a Fed try to stab her brother in the throat. Hesh is there to save him, he tackles the Fed and uses the Feds knife against him and buries the blade into the Feds chest._

 _Logan grabbed Sarah around her waist just below Kristen, and he pulled her back. Logan let her go when he turned her around and gently pushed her forward to take Kicks hand. Kick pulled her onto the airplane, he fell back and Sarah instinctively turned onto her side and cradled Kristen to her chest. Logan, Merrick, Hesh, Riley, Keegan and about fifteen others were on the plane. It took off and Sarah was staring blankly and distantly to the floor of the plane, tears glistening in her eyes._

 _Kristen cooed up at her, most of the soldiers turned to the sound, Sarah unwrapped Kristen and brought her up and closer. Kristen's face was tucked in her neck and and Sarah rocked them as she silently cried. Logan pulled her into his arms, both Sarah and Kristen fell asleep half an hour later. Riley laid his head on Sarah's lap, everything was quiet except for breathing and the planes engines. Some soldiers were sniffing or were tightly gripping their rifles, grieving over the loss of brothers and adrenaline still flowing through their veins._

 _Kristen stirred and cooed up at her father about three hours later. Kick came over with a blanket and Logan laid Sarah on the blanket and propped her head up on another on. Riley snuggled up close to her, Logan, and Hesh kept Kristen entertained for a while until Sarah woke back up. Hesh fell asleep, Keegan, Merrick, and Kick were making plans for the next safe house and other things. Logan loses the conversation a little later when he starts to fall asleep, he tucks Kristen against him._

 _Soon they're all asleep except for the pilot and copilot. Sarah wakes up a about six hours later with a few other soldiers, she hides Kristen as she nurses behind a blanket. Sarah's still heavy with grief of losing so many other brothers, Merrick sits down beside her and lets out a tired sigh._

 _"How are you?" He asks quietly._

 _"I'm okay, but I was scared shitless," Sarah admits quietly. She watches as Riley trots over to Hesh and lays beside him, "I thought I was going to lose them, Logan, Keegan. I thought I was going to lose you," She looks up at her brother with tears in her eyes._

 _"You'll never lose me, babygirl. I'm always going to be here, I fight until my last breath to be by you, by my beautiful niece. My brother in law, I won't ever let anything happen to you, to her, to the Walkers. I promise," Merrick kisses her head._

 _She smiles, Merrick lays down and places his head on her lap. Once Kristen's done, Sarah awkwardly shifts Kristen and covers herself once again. Finally, she places Kristen on the blanket and lets her cooe and giggle softly. About three hours later, almost everyone is awake, Keegan and Kick take over the flight controls. And with five hours later, it's spent learning the plans and places in the new base and housing._

 _That takes at least two hours after questioning and new positions. The next three hours are spent getting ready,_

 _When they finally landed, they were in Molalla, Oregon, one of the big bases other than in San Diego. They'd go the the base in Phoenix, Arizona but since that Logan was wanted by the Federation, they'd need to put some distance._

 _Merrick, and Sarah were in front as the leaders, Keegan, and Hesh behind them and Logan and Kick, and soldiers behind them. The Molalla base leader shook Merricks hand and nodded his head to Sarah and the baby. Logan had watched then scanned the base, it was an old warehouse, and he could guards or snipers in the windows._

 _"Logan?" Merrick called for him._

 _Logan walked forward and Jackson Yeager shook Logan's hand. Jackson congratulated Logan on his bravery and told him they were all glad he didn't turn. They were lead inside after that and they settled in._

 _8, June, 2017_

"Thomas!" Elias grinned as he walked over to greet Merrick and the girl behind him.

Elias had two boys behind him, David smiled and nudged Logan's arm when he caught the girl looking at his dark blonde brother. Thomas Merrick introduced his baby sister as Sarah Betty, she smacked his arm and he laughed.

"No, my name is Sarah Katherine Merrick, your Elias Walker, right?" She asked, with a smile.

Elias nodded and looked to his boys, "Yes, I am. I've heard a lot about you from your brother here," Sarah gave Thomas a look.

"Oh really, wow, I hope it's the good stuff," Sarah smiled widely when Elias replied and both Merrick children laughed.

"I don't think you met my boys," Elias looked over to his boys. "This is David, and this is Logan," Elias put an arm around Heshs shoulders.

"Hey," David smiled.

"Hi," Sarah smiled and she looked to Logan. "Hey, Bob," Logan scoffed, looked down with a smile.

"Hey, Helen," He looked back at her and David seen the shine in his brown eyes he hadn't seen before. She gave a mock glare, she bit her bottom lip before someone pushed her forward.

Thomas, and Elias glanced over seeing the kids pass by, David called after the kids. The kids had pushed so hard she smacked into Logan, when he tried to steady her, they were knocked over. Sarah scrambled off Logan, and sat on her knees beside him, the kids turned around and laughed. And said something about a freaky kid getting it with a girl. Sarah turned back to Logan, he had propped himself up on one of his forearms, he just sighed and stood up.

He began to walk away with David calling his name, Sarah looked after the kids and seen the leader look back and met Sarah's glare. Sure Logan is getting freakishly tall and he's beefing out but he wasn't a freak. Sarah stood up and wiped the dirt and dust off her shorts and shirt. Elias, Thomas, and David were talking to each other and were looking after Logan, she could see the concern and seriousness in Elias face. She could also see that David was getting angry, her own anger was building.

She walked off too, she just needed to clear her head, Thomas seen her pay for a wristband. She held up her wrist and her phone, he nodded and watched her go until she disappeared in the crowd.

Sarah was smiling and had meet some girls on a ride and was walking away from them to another ride when the same group from before was creeping toward her. She seen them but changed direction to not run into them and pulled out her phone, occasionally looking up to watch where she was going. She looked up again when the group where a few feet away and she rolled her eyes and changed direction again and selected on her brothers messaging contact.

She was sending a text when someone pushed her back on her butt. She clutched her phone and looked up at the group in front of her. The look in the leaders eyes scared her and made her heartbeat pulse in her ears slightly. The adrenaline and the fear slowly taking over, she looked around at the others and they were just laughing or grinning.

One of the kids picked Sarah up by her shirt, she could hear the shirt slowly starting to rip. One smacked her and called her names, and one shoved her back down into the dirt. Logan walked around the corner and heard the commotion. Logan seen that Sarah was shoved into the dirt, he called out and some of the kids scattered but only two stayed out of the five. Logan ran up to them and pulled Sarah to her feet, Logan grabbed her arm and began pulling her away.

The leader called out a sentence and Logan's hand involuntarily tightened on Sarah's arm. She winced and looked up at him and pushed her hand back. He let her go, she looked up at him and he turned toward the two boys.

"Logan, don't," Sarah said. "It's not worth it, they're not worth it, come on let's go on some rides."

Sarah pulled him away and they began walking around, Sarah asked Logan if he wanted some ice cream. They both got a medium cone, Sarah got a twist with rainbow sprinkles, Logan got chocolate. David, Elias, and Thomas were sitting at a table, Elias and Thomas had some alcohol, and David was munching on a cheese steak and fries. Thomas heard Sarah's voice and he looked up to see the two ahead but they didn't see them.

Sarah gently nudged Logan's ice cream cone into his face, she died of laughter, and Logan stickers his cone to get her face. She quickly stopped laughing and stared up at him, he was laughing and got him again. People that passed by grinned and laughed at the two teenagers. They cleaned their faces, Elias and David had also watched the interaction, Sarah began laughing again. Logan put an arm around her shoulders and pulled her close and Sarah wrapped her arms around him.

Logan laughed and the two began walking again, they waited in line to go on a ride. Thomas looked at Elias and the two shook their heads with grins. David noticed that the group of kids from the entrance had rounded the corner and seen the two. David looked at Sarah and Logan, Sarah looked back and then looked up at Logan. Logan looked back and he could see the protective and possession in his eyes but he also seen the shine in his eyes for Sarah.

David said something about it, Thomas and Elias looked up to see the kids approaching Sarah and Logan after they got off the ride. Three of the boys stopped the two from going forward, Sarah held onto Logan's arm. She looked up while Logan kept his head down, Logan looked up and straightened his back.

"We better get down there," Thomas said.

"Who are those kids?" Elias looked to David.

"I don't know," he answered.

One of them hit Logan and Sarah blew up, she shoved one of the boys back which resulted in her being shoved in the dirt. One of them stomped her hair into the dirt, Logan shoved that kid back, and sized up to the kid that was coming up to him. Sarah got back to her feet, and ran a hand through her hair, then the fight actually began. Some kids gathered and cheered it on, eventually Elias, Thomas and David broke it up, David pulled Logan off the kid. Thomas pulled Sarah away and Elias scolded the other kids before following his and the Merricks.

There weren't good enough cuts or signs of bruising but once Sarah seen Logan. She was angry but she also knew he listened to her long enough not to totally lose his temper, he had controlled because he seen what happened when a girl was hurt in attempting to break up a fight. Logan kept that in mind, and he wasn't about to allow Sarah to get hurt if he lost his temper or if the other hurt her and he'd probably kill the kid. Sarah looked at his face and made him look up at her by lifting his face in her hands. Thomas had already checked her over for any injuries but she was fine, she also gave her brush from her bag she left with him.

Logan clenched his jaw and wrapped his arms around her waist and buried his face in her chest. She was shocked for a second and looked over at the others, David smirked a bit, Thomas and Elias were just shocked at the interaction. Sarah placed her cheek on top of Logan's head and his arms tightened around her waist, she lowered her head to whisper in his ear. His response was muffled but Sarah heard him before she pulled away and Logan stood to apologize to his father. Elias just smiled at his kid, Thomas smiled as well.

"No one messes with the Walkers girls, trust me, I've been there. Your brothers been there," Elias looked over at Sarah, then his brows furrowed when she walked away.

The four guys looked after her and Sarah landed a solid blow into a girl's nose, her friend pushed her away. Sarah stood her ground and glared at the girl, the group had heard what the first girl said. The second girl slapped Sarah when she said something, and she landed a punch in the girl's cheek. She squatted down and took the hat from the first girl's head and put it on her head. The two girls looked up at Sarah with fear in their eyes, Sarah threatened them and walked away with her hat.

"Are you looking for us to get kicked out?" Sarah shrugged at her brothers question.

"Isn't that?" David looked at the hat.

Sarah put the hat on Logan's head, "Bobby here gave it to me, and that bitch over there stole it. Sorry for my language but she's a bitch," Logan put the hat back on Sarah's head.

"We should leave before any of us get into any more fights," Thomas said and Elias agreed.

Back at the Walkers house, Sarah went to clean up, and she came back down the stairs in gray leggings and her favorite Maroon 5 t-shirt. She braided her hair and sat next to Logan on the couch as Hesh went upstairs and the other two adults grilled some steaks and cheeseburgers.

Logan looked over to Sarah, she met his eyes and she threaded her fingers through his.

"Thank you," She said, and looked down at their hands. "Thank you for sticking up for me, even if I told you not to hit anybody. I'm glad you did, you gave the kid a black eye, he deserved it."

Logan smiled, "You're welcome, I wanted to hurt him before but you stopped me."

Sarah smiled, "Did you at least have fun?"

Logan looked at her, "Always."

By the time the food was done the two had gotten through half of American Sniper. Elias came in and chuckled at the movie and brought the two their food and allowed them to eat in the couch. Thomas, Hesh and Elias are in the back and a little later they heard a squeal, Sarah had shorts on and a long shirt. Logan had shorts on and undershirt on.

"Logan!" Sarah shrieked when he thrown her over his shoulder and jumped into the pool.

Hesh died in hysterical laughter, "Those kids are going to give me a heart attack one of these days." Thomas smiled as Sarah came up and dunked Logan.

When she came back up, Sarah came over to the edge, "I thought you didn't have any other clothes?" Thomas asked, throwing out his paper plate.

"I don't but Logan let me borrow some clothes," Sarah said and then shrieked when Logan pulled down into the water.

He came back up laughing, she came up seconds later, glaring at him and splashed him. "Have you gone camping before Sarah?" Elias asked and Hesh looked at him.

Sarah looked to her brother before looking back over to Elias, "When I was little with my uncle and cousin. No, not recently."

Elias looked at Thomas and then to his boys, "How would you like to go camping with us this weekend? It'd get you out to the woods and away from this old crouch," Sarah laughed when Elias teased her older brother.

Sarah looked over to Logan, he looked at her and shrugged, "I would love too. Tommy?" She pulled herself out of the pool and padded over to her brother. "Please."

He had already considered it but he pretended to think it over, "Why not? It couldn't hurt," Sarah hugged him and then jumped back into the pool.

 _10, June, 2017_

They set off early Saturday morning and didn't get to camp until around noon. Elias got confirmation from Thomas to teach Sarah how to shoot a gun. He started out small, with a P226, and had Hesh set up cans and bottles. Sarah had flinched at the sound from Logan and Hesh when they shot them off. She slightly flinched when she did hers the first time.

Logan showed her how to position her feet, he also helped her because of a kickback. He told her to keep her finger away from the trigger until she was ready to shoot. He also told her if she wanted to aim right, he told her to close her left eye and focus the barrel line and the back line to the middle. He told her to shot whenever she was ready, he stayed behind her and he kept a hand on her waist and one on her shoulder. She gasped the first time and flinched at the sharp crack and she wound up hitting a tree.

Logan noticed her shaking a bit but she turned to him with a smile and amusement in her hazel eyes.

"You okay?" He asked.

"Yeah. Just have to get use to it. But that was awesome," She lined up another shot, and Logan told her that she had two shots left.

She took her next shots and she was ecstatic, they walked back to camp, Elias was setting up a fire. Sarah was confused, where was the tents, where did Hesh go? There was only one sleeping bag, Elias seen her confusion and she watched as Logan left to go find Hesh.

"We do camping differently, Sarah. Since you haven't been on our previous trips, and I also thought you'd like a sleeping bag. And I'll stay with you for the night," He put some hot dogs in a metal crate for her.

"What about your boys?" She sat her bag next to the sleeping bag.

"They know what to do, they've been doing this since they were five. It might not seem like it but they're very good at learning to survive in the woods," He replied, with a smile.

It didn't settle right with her, "Thank you for this, really, it just doesn't seem right to be treated differently because I'm a guest. I wanna learn though, I wanna learn to survive out here," Elias smiled, Thomas had already warned him about Sarah's compassion and stubbornness.

But he didn't see stubbornness, maybe, just a little bit but Sarah was determined, she was an amazing young woman. As much as Logan remains Elias of Katherine, Sarah was a young woman, and Sarah was strong and she was very good hearted. She had a big heart, she was a great influence on his youngest, she liked things most girls didn't. Thomas already told him that Sarah wanted to be a Ghost, to be feared, to be helpful, to be strong, she wanted wanted to be a soldier. Elias wasn't mad that Thomas told the Ghost story, but Elias also didn't want a woman like Sarah to be corrupted or traumatized by the field.

"I kinda figured that," Elias said.

Then the boys bursted out of the bushes, Logan tripped but slid and took a rifle out a bag. So did Hesh and they trained it on the bushes, Logan stood in front of Sarah.

"What is it?" Elias stood and then he knew when a bear came into view a little ways away.

Sarah gasped, Logan made sure she was behind him, and Sarah gripped his shirt.

"Logan, do not shoot. Slowly lower the gun, and back away, but do not run," Elias advised. "Sarah do not run, I know you want to, but do not run," She looked at him, her hazel eyes wide with sheer terror.

Logan lowered the gun slowly, the bear sniffed and his head turned toward Logan and Sarah. Hesh and Elias watched the two, Logan held onto Sarah's arm, and she slowly backed away.

"At least it's not a polar bear," Sarah said.

Logan was confused, "What? What do that mean?"

Reading recent articles, Hesh learned that polar bears were attracted to menstrual blood. Then it clicked, Hesh swore quietly.

"Sarah, please tell me it's over," Hesh says.

Sarah held onto Logan's arm tighter, "I didn't know until we stopped for a rest earlier. I'm sorry," She said quietly.

"What is she talking about?" Logan says quietly, not taking his eyes off of the bear.

"I thought grizzlies and black bear aren't attracted to it," Sarah says quietly.

"It could be the food. Looks like our trip will be cut short, sorry guys," Elias says and slowly reaches for Sarah.

The wind blew and Sarah's hair was ruffled in the ponytail, she froze when the bears nose sniffed the air and it's head turned toward her. It moved forward but nobody moved, all their eyes trained on the bear, the bear a sort of snorting sound and turned and walked away. When it was out of sight, they just stood there for a few more minutes and then they turned to each other.

"Please tell me that aren't going to be any more of them," Sarah began hyperventilating.

"They don't come around this way. It must be from others or from the food," Hesh sets the gun down and make sure it won't go off anytime soon.

Sarah shuddered and sat down to put her head between her legs and her hands above her head. She tried controlling her breathing and calmed heartbeat down before looking up.

"We should get rid of that food," She says.

Sarah couldn't help but feel a little upset at Elias, she didn't want to feel special or treated differently because she was a guest or because she was a girl. She couldn't help but feel like the boys would feel left out or feel upset at their father for being a girl. But when she looked up at the boys, there was no anger or any discomfort.

"You okay?" Logan knelt down beside her.

"Yeah, that has never happened to me before. I didn't think it would," She sighed and ran a hand through her ponytail. She stood up, "Alright I can't help but feel treated differently because I'm a girl. It doesn't settle right with me, sorry if I offend but I hate being a liability but I don't have a dick."

Hesh snorted, "It's true, my brother babies me enough since… I thank God for him, but I wanna be a Ghost, I wanna learn to survive like they had."

Elias smiled wider, "Your brothers right about you. That was a test, but I do have respect for women, I would've done it for anyone other girl. The bear wasn't planned, but I kinda figured that you'd do this."

Sarah looked to Logan, he just shrugged and returned to putting away the rifle. "Huh?"

Hesh smiles, "We wanted to see how you'd react, but we also decided we'd take a break from our regular camping trip. But since the bear, I think we'd have to, if we're going to stay until Tuesday."

Logan stood, "Wait, so you both tested her?"

Elias smirked, "We tested both of you. Since you knew her longer than us, we wanted to see how you'd also react to her being out here. Hesh said you took it better than I thought, so did you Sarah."

The two looked at each other, "You tested our separation and his overprotective pain in the ass nature?"

"Yeah, okay, danger magnet," Logan crossed his arms.

Elias and Hesh looked at each other, Hesh was smirking and Elias sighed. "Really? Was that about it? Really? I told you not too, and you didn't listen, you freaking hellbent macho hero!"

Sarah glared at Logan, he scoffed and the atmosphere changed and Hesh and Elias knew it. They continued to glare at each other. Logan clenched his jaw and grabs his bag, and walks away. Sarah sat down and put her head down on her arms as the other two looked at each other confused.

"What just happened?" Hesh asked.

Sarah sighed and took out her hair tie, "It was nothing, just something stupid," She wiped her face and sniffled.

Elias sat down next to her, "As much as that while confused the hell out of me, I know Logan. I know him better than he knows himself, he was freaking out about the trip when you and Thomas left the other day. He was a wreck, he didn't know what to do or what to say about it, he cares about you, a lot. I know that feeling all too well not being able to do more or being able to protect the ones we love."

Sarah looked at Elias, "I know, I know he does, it's like wherever I go. Whatever I do, Logan's there, he's always there to stick up for me, or he's always there to make me feel better. He's like my personal bodyguard in a way, and he's also very weird, not creepy but funny, good weird." She laughed despite the situation, maybe it was mood swings that caused her to flip but she also didn't know why it turned bad when it was supposed to be good, joking. "So you guys tested me and you tested Logan, why?"

"Logan still has a lot to learn out here, and since your one of his friends, maybe one of his only friends. And you were a girl, we also wanted to see if you were that type of girl or if your a different type of girl," Hesh had gestured to the sleeping bag and the fire pit and then gestured to the woods.

Sarah smiled, "I'm that type of girl," She looked over at the trees and loved the way the sun streaked through the branches and leaves.

"So did you guys have a fight or was it just…" Hesh shifted uncontrollably.

"The second one," Sarah stood up. "I should go find him," She brushed the dirt off her jeans.

"He wouldn't have gone far, knowing what going on around here now," Elias said.

Sarah nodded and went in the direction Logan went, she sighed and walked where she seen a figure ahead. There was a stream ahead, when the figure finally came into view and she sat down next to Logan on the large rock. He didn't acknowledge her presence and she didn't speak right away. But when she did, Logan still didn't look at her but listened, like always does.

"I'm sorry, I was trying not to have a panic attack and I was still kind of confused why they tested me and you. Turns out they wanted to know if I was one of those spoiled but grateful girls or if I was a tomboy, but determined girls. I'm the second one, I loved going camping with my uncle, my dad and Thomas. We didn't do it much since Dad died and my uncle went to jail, and then my brother was in the field more. I'm still scared that bear will come and hurt us, I'm afraid that…"

When she trailed off, Logan looked at her and read her expression and waited for her to continue. She looked up at him, "I was afraid I was going to lose you, I can't lose you, I don't know what I would have done. But I'm sure I would've tried my damn hardest to protect you, if I could," She looked away and bit her bottom lip to keep the tears from falling. "I didn't know if I was ever going to be able to tell you I love you," She looked back at him and seen the shock in his face.

When he didn't say anything, she could already feel her heart breaking, but when she looked back at him. Her fears scattered and she gripped the front of his shirt as he kissed her. She responded back and kissed him back, she moaned quietly when he pulled her closer. They pulled away and Sarah put a hand on his face and his brown eyes met her golden brown/green ones. She wrapped an arm around him and placed her head on his shoulder and held him close.

Logan closed his eyes and took in the scent of her vanilla and citrus hair, and held her close to him. "I love you too," Sarah smiled and kissed the side of his neck before they just sat like that. "I'll never stop protecting you, you could never stop me from protecting you, there's no way I could stop. I can't lose you like my dad lost my mom, I want you forever, and I'll never stop loving you."

When ODIN fires those missiles and San Diego was destroyed, the last moments he cherished with Sarah was when they had kissed on the rock. When she had snuck to him and slept beside him and when they stole kisses when no one was looking. And all those other great memories he had with her. For the next ten years, Logan trained and fought in the field to avenge Sarah, he made sure every Fed he seen would die.

He wasn't going to let Sarah's death be in vain. He figured she was dead but he didn't know that her and her brother had left the city the day before and were visiting family in Sacramento. The only other time he seen Sarah was before the they found out she was a Ghost, and before the attack in the wall. He seen her from a distance, she had seen him but she didn't know who he was he thought, but when she seen him. Her heart leaped, and excitement flooded her body, she wanted to run over to him and hug him, but she didn't know if he knew who she was.

Being twenty-five made him taller, handsome, and very mature. He had a tan, he was 6 ft tall, and 170 lbs. Being 5'7 and 140 lbs, Sarah was one of the only or few female soldiers and one of the tallest. When Hesh and Logan were out of sight, Sarah pulled her braid on top of her head and put on her hood. And pulled in her mask on, just the eyes were cut out so she could see, and her piercing golden/green eyes set her from the other Ghosts.

But the person she knew now was the one she always wanted to be and she succeeded, she was finally the person her parents wanted her to be. She knew they'd be proud, her brother made sure she was what they wanted her to be. A great, strong woman, a soldier, with passion and heart, and put fear into the minds of her enemies. A sharp shooter, a tough, clever hand to hand combat, one with a way with words and a soldier who proved they were worthy and she was a great Ghost.

Merrick told her about Elias next test for his boys, they'd meet up with them, and save Ajax. She just hoped it didn't go horribly wrong.


	4. Authors Note

Okay. Sorry if you guys got excited for another chapter. I am working on it. I'm kinda confused on what I should do next. I don't know if I wanna have Sarah in Struck Down.

I'm debating if I wanna skip to when Logan was captured or whatever.

I'm thinking about doing Struck Down. And Atlas Falls, but I'm going to need help with that one. So PM me or review for suggestions.

Thank you.

I'll update soon. Promise.


	5. sin city

_28, June, 2027_

"JSOC's going to want to move fast on this, so load up before you get any shut-eye," he says, looking around to each of us as he speaks, "We've got six hours until Keegan get back, let's make it count."Elias and Hesh start toward the gear, no doubt they're getting everything ready to go, Merrick stopped in the center of the room. I walk beside Logan, feeling sick once again, I go over to a bin and vomit. Hesh tosses Logan a water bottle and I rinse out my mouth and spit it out.

"That's about the third time today," Hesh looks at Logan.

"Sarah doesn't do too well in the heat," I nod in agreement.

"You lived in Cali," Hesh says.

"We're in Nevada, Nevada's a desert, Cali wasn't, plus we had a pool. Don't you remember that camping trip?" Riley started barking and growling.

He kept backing up and was nearly standing on my feet, our questions were answered when whooshing and green smoke came out of nowhere. The tin cans thudded against the floor, and I knew it was knock out gas, I began to run. I had to run

"Get out!" Elias yelled.

I fell to the feeling heaviness and my head was spinning, Merrick fell down beside me.

Riley, run! Hide!" Hesh yells and Riley takes off with a whimper.

Figures were coming our way, I tried to crawl away but I felt so heavy. My mind was still spinning, a hand fisted my shirt, I looked over as my head laid on the floor. Logan tried pulling me but someone else grabbed me. My eyes closed and my hearing was foggy, like being underwater. I seen Feds start to drag everyone, Merrick and I were broken off from the Walkers.

My head spun again and I was out.

…

"Don't touch her!" Merricks voice was foggy, what is going on? "Sarah!"

That's when I felt the hands, the hands were rough, I looked up and I winced when someone pulled my head back by long hair. I know that women get their hair cut short but I always use to put mine in a braid and stuff it under my cap. I turned my face away from the hot breath, and I earned two swift punches in my stomach. I screamed in pain, and when my breath returned another wave of pain pulsed in my lower abdomen.

Tommy stared, fear and anger clear in his face, he blew up, I was knocked out with a blow to my temple by the butt of a handgun.

I woke up to someone shaking me away. My eyes snapped open and someone covered my mouth. It was Keegan.

 _What happened?_

"Don't talk," He handed me a rifle, "Go get those guys. I got the Feds at the entrance," He slipped me a comm piece.

I nodded and dropped the Feds ahead before taking off to get my boys. And I was going to kill Rorke, he was going down today, if I was going down today. I was going to make sure he was going with me. I sprinted down the halls of the shops, I slid seeing Feds ahead, I breathed in a quiet curse.

I hid behind a pillar quickly, and I had snagged a grenade, I was tempted to throw it and kill the Feds in front of the hotel room door. But my brother was there, the Feds were still waiting for my return, I guess. I looked around the corner again and seen that the majority of the group had went to the side, enough away to throw the grenade.

I pulled the pin, and tossed it hard enough to the group, they looked at it before they figured out what it was. It went off, in the blast I took down the Feds surrounding my brother. Sprinting over to him, I stealthed my knife and cut his ties, some guards came from the room with the Walkers inside.

They saw the bodies, with a cry, I came at them before they could go back in to get their guns. I stabbed one of the Feds and kicked one in the stomach before snapping his neck. Tommy came up behind me, with my rifle in hand, he pointed it over my shoulder, aimed right on Rorke. With my blade in hand, I noted that Rorke had a P226 on him.

His lips lifted up into a perverted smile as his eyes scanned my body.

I didn't waste time, I lounged forward, I threw my left leg forward and my plan was coming in perfectly. He caught it easily and twisted it, he smiled at me.

"Not so fast, sweetheart," He smirked.

"Sarah!" Merrick yelled.

With my right leg holding me up, I ripped my foot from his grasp, knocked the pistol off his holster and used my right leg kick him right in his smug face. I snatched the gun, and I got in position in front of the Walkers. I cocked the gun and held the knife at an angle. Tom raised his rifle came to flank me.

Rorke laughed, his laugh my stomach churning, and it made me want to growl at the cynical tone. "You're good, you're too good, sweetheart," Rorke stood up. "You're one hell of a Ghost, I bet you learned most of those moves from karate, right?"

I tensed but stood my ground, "Why don't you find out, you son of a bitch!"

"That's not very ladylike, you watch that mouth. Or I'd have to find a way to punish you," Rorke smirked at Logan's reaction.

"You touch her, and I'll fucking kill you!" Logan fought against his bonds.

"Punish me? I think you've found enough ways to do that, now it's time for you to learn a lesson," I shot him, twice. One in his left thigh and one near his groin.

I lunged forward and slid before leaning back and kicking up before my legs. My boots connected with his stomach and he went flying into the wall. I got back on my feet easily, and pinned Rorke against the wall with my blade to his throat.

"I should kill you now, quickly without pain, but I want to kill you slowly, painfully. To feel every single pain you've created. To make you understand you messed with the wrong person," I growled. "But I wanna see if you can try to defend yourself," I stepped back but I didn't let down my guard.

"You got fire, sweetheart. I like that," That earned him a solid punch across his jaw.

"Call me sweetheart again. I. Dare. You." I growled, my teeth grinding.

He looked up at me, it was in his eyes, I slammed my knee into his nose. There was a satisfying crunch of his nose, he landed on his back holding his face. I looked behind me, Logan, Elias, and Hesh were free. I turned back to Rorke with my blade still drawn and gun cocked and ready. Rorke sat up but I knocked him back and pinned him to the floor with my foot on his throat.

I put enough pressure for him to get that I wasn't messing around.

"Sarah, just shot him. Let's get out of here," Hesh said.

I glared back at Hesh, the guys were shocked at the anger in my eyes. I glowered back down at Rorke. I heaved him up and wrapped a hand around his throat.

"You killed my father. You killed my mother. You killed my best friend," I growled and buried my knife into his stomach and twisted it. Rorke screamed in pain, "Now you know how that feels."

I left the knife in his stomach but pushed it in further, I brought the gun to his head. "You're right, I'm one hell of a Ghost. One that made you look like shit. You were never a Ghost, you were never a real Ghost."

I squeezed the trigger, and then it was over. It was all over. I stepped back, and took in deep breaths, I dropped the pistol. Staring at his limp body, he was dead, he was finally dead.

Looking over to the group, I gave them a small smile, we all turned to the door opening. Keegan came in and we were all reunited once again, Keegan clapped me on the shoulder. Logan smiled at me and pulled me into his arms, I looked up at him, he cradled my face.

"I love you," Logan kisses the tip of my nose.

"I love you too," I kiss him, throwing my arms around his neck.

Logan picks me up, I laugh and then there's cat whistles. I laid my head on his shoulder, and sets me back on my feet. I wound my arms around his back, and listen to the conversation between the guys before exfil comes. They disposed Rorke's body, there's barking before a ball of fur crashed into Hesh, knocking him back and washing his face in kisses. Riley's tail is like a whip, and his body is even moving with his tail, he licks Elias's arm before moving to Logan.

Riley washed Logan's face in kisses and then turned to me, he sniffed me and barked. His tail wagging, he wanted to play.

I shifted on my feet before Riley barked and took off, I chased after him. Hearing the guys laughing behind us. I seen movement to my left, I dropped down just as a gunshot rang through the air.

"Riley!" I screamed.

He was at my side in seconds, "get him." I instructed lowly and Riley was gonna around the water fountain.

"Sarah!" Elias yelled.

I heard a man struggling against Riley with his barking and snarls. I shot up to go finish the job, I grabbed a knife and dove to plunge it in his throat when he kicked me back. Riley barked viciously at my side, snapping at him, I threw the knife at the Fed. I jumped to my feet and picked up a pistol to shoot him down but then Logan grabbed the guy, and snapped his neck with ease.

Thomas' hand wrapped around my arm, "damn. When we thought we were in the clear."

The ride is silent and I also know that a lecture is in tow mostly from my brother and I'm surprised when he reassures me back at the house. He isn't mad, he just wished he knew he'd been an uncle sooner, and then he goes to talk to Elias. I was passing by Hesh, and Keegan's room with some clothes to wash when I heard Logan's voice behind the cracked door.

"I kinda figured you two would hook up," Hesh says. "I knew you guys would," My brows furrowed.

"What do you mean?" Logan asks.

"Dude, I was there, it was clear. I'm just surprised I didn't catch you guys making out," Logan snickered.

Riley yipped when I opened the door, I set the basket down and went over to grab the boys basket. "I was going to do some laundry, figured I'd get yours," I looked at the trio. My brows furrowed at their stares, "What?"

Logan spoke, "Nothing."

Sarah grabs the basket and Keegan helps her take them down to the laundry room, she was putting her camis and tank tops into the washer when her mask fell onto the floor. She hadn't worn it in a long time, and she ran her fingers over the cloth. She placed it on the dryer and Keegan asked if she needed any more help and she shook her head. She threw the clothes into the large washers and moved to the large dryer before emptying the dry clothes into a basket.

She pushed her hair over her shoulder and heaved the basket up onto her hip before grabbing her mask. She took the basket to Elias and her brothers bunk, Elias came over and grabbed it from her. The two men went through the clothes , Sarah left to her room to put her mask away. Riley yipped when she passed and followed her into the room and laid on her bed. She smiled, and sat next to him and scratched behind his ears and chuckled when he licked her face.

"You're good boy," She kissed the tip of his head and moved to her bag.

Riley followed her, laid curled around her back as she resembles, and disassembled her rifle and cleaned it. She heard the dryer half hour later and got up to grab the clothes and put in her and Logan's clothes. She even washed Riley's vest, Keegan made dinner and Sarah washed and dried the clothes. Elias and Merrick took care of the mission reports as Hesh and Logan did occasionally patrols around the house. Riley was still following her, and Sarah didn't mind, although she was working around the house.


End file.
